Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device with multiple units, and more particularly, to a device with multiple units for processing strips of material.
Background
Generally, a cutting blade is attached to a pattern board for use in pressing a folding or a cutting line on plate matters such as paper, canvas, leather, plastic, etc. The plate matters with such pressed folding and/or cutting lines (i.e., the pressed lines) can be used in a folded shape like a box (e.g., a pizza box), card (e.g., a greeting card), or other similar items. Accordingly, in order to assemble the plate matter into a predetermined shape with the cutting blade, it is necessary to process and fold the cutting blade into a shape suitable for forming the pressed line.